The lost of A child
by JojoKaetzien
Summary: Nathalie was not always the business women she is now. There was a life before Gabriel, before Adrien, before the fashion industry and a life before her job as an asisstant. It was a beautiful life but it made a sharp turn when Nathalie got in a car accident and lost the most important thing in her life. What if her husband will not help her through the crisis, instead he starts to
1. Chapter 1

Luciana Cheryl is a young woman, married to one of the loveliest men of France and she got one of the best jobs she could have ever imagined, she worked for the government of France. But the best thing in her life was the small human which was growing in her belly. She was pregnant in the 9th month. It would be just two more weeks until she could hold her little Princess in her arm, Melody that was the name that Luciana had given her small girl.

Louis was a lovely man and her husband for nearly two years now. He was the happiest man when he found out that he would become a father and he was even happier when he found out it would be a girl. He loved his wife more than anything and he would do everything to make the young women, he called him for a while, happy.

Luciana couldn't describe how much she loved this child, she had never held her or even seen her tiny face. She had never done more than kicking Luciana and stopped her from sleeping but even though the small girl just stole all her sleep, and all the beans out of her fridge, she loved this girl more than her own life. Melody, this name was already her heaven.

They walked together through Toulouse, the big but beautiful city they lived in. They had stopped for ice cream when Luciana had had a big smile on her lips, Melody was kicking against her stomach and you could see it through the thin fabric of her purple dress that was beautiful matching her black hair. Luciana got two balls of chocolate while her husband got one ball of vanilla. The woman had taken his hand when a small kid nearly rushed her over but she just smiled at the little boy and chuckled at his quick but serious „I'm sorry Madame!"

They laughed over a bad joke that Luciana had made and continued their walk through the city until they reached one of the fastest Streets of Toulouse, they had to cross the street to reach the Garonne where they would sit down for a break and look at one of the most gorgeous sunsets of the world. They waited for the traffic light to stop the cars so they could cross the street.

Luciana was excited, she would be a mother in two weeks and they would live with a small toddler in their big flat in the north of the city. Louis had let go of her hand when she was walking a bit in front of him over the street, she walked back over the street to smile at her husband, she waited until the traffic light displays her green light. The last thing she can remember is the scream of her husband and the squeal of the brakes. Her head had snapped to the side and she saw the black car that would change her life forever. And she felt the Pain. So much Pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing that flashed through Luciana's mind is the hospital. There were nurses and doctors around her, screaming for things she didn´t know. They were carrying her over the long white halls of the hospital, she lay in a hospital bed.

She felt so weak and so tired but she tried with all her power to stay awake. Pain filled her body in a few seconds and took her breath for a short moment. She concentrates just on herself until she heard one nurse said: "She is pregnant but I can't find the heartbeat!"

She was awake in a few moments. "What's with my child?" she was full of panic. Her child? What was wrong with her princess? She leaned on her elbows, ignoring the burning pain in her body because of which she could no longer feel her limbs. The doctor, a young man, pressed her back in the bed. "Madame, you have to lay down! We will take care of your child but you have to be alive for this!" There was a pressure in his voice that she couldn't ignore so let herself be pushed back to the mattress. He was right but she was still worried about her child.

Without that she noticed someone lay intravenous access in her hand. "Madame, we have to operate you. You will get tired now. We will talk when this is all over okay?" the doctor said. the last thing she noticed was an oxygen mask that had been laid over her nose and her mouth. Then her eyelids felt too heavy to behold open and she fell asleep.

It took the doctor hours to save Lucianas Life. She was injured on so many levels that it was a miracle that she is alive. Her bones were broken, she had a lot of internal injuries, a lot of brushes and cutes but there was something else. Something way worse.

Luciana woke up in a light, white room. Her husband sits next to her, holding her hands. Tears were running down his face and he seems broken. "Louis?" she asked with all the power she got as soon as her vision was clear again. As a result of the painkillers in her veins, she seemed pretty lightheaded.

"Shhhh...everything is alright" Louis whispered under the tears that were filling his throats and his thumb was drawing circles over the back of her hand. Without any thought but with all her power, she lifted her hand to her stomach. It was flat. Panic crept back in her body. Her Stomach, Her Baby...Her Princess. All the pictures of the moment before her passing out flashed in front of her eys.

"Tell me she is fine," she said with an astonishing hard voice, her pain was gone in a few moments. She couldn´t worry about herself now. Louis just shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheek "They tried everything but they couldn´t save her. Her injuries were too worse"


	3. Chapter 3

Pain...a different kind now. Her heart was aching, suffering for her angel... Luciana had lost every sense of time, the only thing that remembered her that she was alive was the doctor and the nurses that checked on her a few times a day or the therapist that tried to get some information from the woman. Her gaze was stuck to a small flower in front of her hospital window, a white Orchidee. She saw every small movement of the tiny being. She just closed her eyes when everything went silent and she could see the moon through her window. She felt so empty, so tired and she wished so badly that she would have died together with her child.

Her husband had left her this evening when he told her that her princess was...gone. She hadn´t spoken until the morning when the young doctor came in. He had given her a weak smile and had asked the same question as every morning when he checked on her "Good Morning Miss Cheryl, how do we feel today?"

It took her so much power to answer, her voice sounded hoarse and broken but she felt as she needs to answer "Empty".

The doctor, his name was Phil has stopped in his movement when he heard her voice but then he smiled at her again "To be honest, I think it will stay like this for a while. Did you talked to your husband?" he asked carefully, he hasn't seen the husband of his patient in quite some time.

Lydia let out a heavy breath "He wasn´t here since..." she couldn´t finish the sentence, it hurt too bad. "It's okay, Should I send you a therapist up here?" The man asked carefully and looked worried at the woman. "Maybe it's a good idea" she answered in a low voice "I'm sure it will be, and also you will be able to leave us next week" he sounded a bit relieved and happy. Luciana didn't know if he was relieved because he would get rid of her or its because she is fine again.

He told her a few more things about her health before he left the room again. Again she was alone with her thoughts. It still hurt so bad and what the hell was Louis doing? He was gone, no call, no text, and no visits... he was grieving and she understood this but she was grieving as well. Does he found a new woman? Does he leave her? Does he think that it's her fault? Was it her fault? That thought hit her just like the truck did.

Her fault. It was all her fault. She started to cry again. That was the only thing she could do...cry. She flinched when the door had been opened and a young, blonde woman with sharp green eyes went inside "Hello Miss Cheryl. My name is Miss Bonnet, I'm here to talk to you" Luciana felt embarrassed, she looked awful, she had seen herself a few times in the reflection of the window. Her hair was messy and she was just wearing the hospital clothes, no makeup, no shelter. This woman scared her somehow and made her feel so small.


End file.
